Together Again
by BunnyxGirl
Summary: Discontinued. Usagi goes into a comma and other worst things happen to her... her friends try to help but can they help her in time? x.X
1. Together Again

Together Again  
By: Esther Lee  
A golden blonde haired girl walked out of the arcade. Her hair was in  
little buns on each side of her head and the rest was untied and flowed  
down on each side of her. She had sparkling ocean blue eyes and was  
holding her black cat Luna, who had a crescent moon on her forehead. She  
was followed out with her friends. One had very short blue hair with blue  
eyes and she was followed out by a girl with brown hair that was tied in a  
pony tail. Her hair reached to her shoulders and she had dark green eyes.  
"Minako-chan, Rei-chan hurry up!" The girl with brown hair yelled.  
"Alright Makoto-chan!" A girl with long waist length blonde hair, who  
was obviously Minako, yelled.  
Minako had blue eyes and a big red bow in her hair. She also had a cat  
that was white named Artemis, who also had a crescent moon on his fore  
head. She walked out of the arcade with Raye who had waist length dark  
lavender hair with lavender eyes.  
"Usagi-chan, we should go study now." Ami, the blue hair girl, said.  
"But I don't want to!" said Usagi, who had the golden blonde hair  
that was in two buns.  
"Ami-chan you love to study too much." Minako said.  
  
"That's a good thing you know." Luna said.  
"Yes. You girls should study more." Artemis said.  
Minako and Usagi pouted.  
"We HATE studying!" They both said in unison.  
"Fine. Let's go somewhere then." Rei said.  
So, they all decided to go to the mall, to pick out some clothes for the  
Saturday dance that was coming up.  
"I hope Mamoru-Chan can go!" Usagi Tsukino said in a very exciting  
voice.  
When they all picked out their clothes they went to try them on. Minako  
picked a long spaghetti strap dress that was a yellow color and had a pink  
bow on the back. Makoto picked a long sleeve dress that was kind of long  
that was dark green, Ami wore a light blue dress that was sleeveless, Usagi  
wore a spaghetti strap long dress that went all the way to her ankle and  
the dress was white and was sparkling.  
They all thought their dress were all perfect for each other so they  
went to the cash register and paid for their dresses. When they were all  
finished they decided to go home and get a good night sleep for school  
tomorrow since it was only Tuesday.  
****************************************************************************  
************************  
Time had passed by quick for Usagi and the scouts. It was already Thursday  
and as usual, Usagi woke up late for school.  
"AAAHHHH! Why didn't someone wake me up! Thanks for lunch, mom!"  
When Usagi went to school, her teacher gave her after school detention.  
"Ah man! Why do I always end up in detention after school" Usagi  
said.  
When school was over, Usagi was in detention for 1 hour. She was finished  
in detention so she went to Mamoru-Chan's house and asked..  
"Mamoru-Chan can you go to the Saturday dance with me? Please!"  
"Well I don't seem to have a schedule, so I might be able to go to  
the Dance with you, ok?"  
"YAy YAY YAy YAy YAY!"  
So after Usagi asked him, she decided to stay awhile.  
"Hey Mamou-chan do you love me?" Usagi asked.  
"Uh... why are you asking me that? Of course I love you." Mamoru  
said.  
"Momoru-chan do you love me because we were destined to be together  
or is it because you just love me for being a princess?"  
"Usagi you have so many questions, but I will answer this to you, I  
love you for who you are, because you are kind, and  
gentle." Mamoru said.  
Usagi was happy for what Mamoru said so she smiled and blushed. Mamoru got  
closer to Usagi and Usagi started to close her eyes slowly. Usagi felt  
Mamoru's smooth lips on hers. Usagi's arms went around his neck as Mamoru's  
arms went around her waist. They kissed passionately as the kiss deepened.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN!!!"  
Usagi and Mamoru stopped their kiss to see who had called her. Someone  
started to bang on the door very hard and fast.  
"USAGI-CHAN!!!"  
"OKAY!!! I'm coming already!!" Usagi yelled getting out of Mamoru's  
embrace.  
Usagi opened the door, and saw her friends looking very tired from getting  
here.  
"Huh, what is wrong with you guys?"  
"Usagi-chan we've got trouble! It's the negaverse"  
"What? But I thought we defeated the negaverse!"  
"Yeah but look's like there is new ones now!" Ami said.  
So they all went, Usagi was surprised that the negaverse was so huge. They  
didn't wait anymore to see what was going to happen next so they all  
transformed.  
  
When they all transformed, Sailor Moon was attacking the enemy but there  
was so many for them to beat all alone so they needed more scouts. Mars  
attacked with her power of fire, Mercury attacked with her water power,  
Venus attacked with her chain power, and Jupiter attacked with thunder. But  
the monsters kept coming.  
"We need more scouts" Sailor Moon shouted.  
"But they aren't here they are at their planets protecting their people."  
Mercury shouted back.  
The enemy attacked back and they all got hurt. But then they all heard a  
familiar sound.  
"Dead Scream"  
"Pluto you're here? But how? "  
"Yo" said Uranus.  
"Hello" said Neptune  
"Wow you're all here but how?"  
"Hello everybody" said a small voice coming from behind the outer scouts.  
"Huh who's that?" said Venus  
"I know that voice" said Sailor Moon  
"Hi" It's me Sailor Chibi Moon"  
"Hi, nice to meet you again" said Sailor Saturn  
"Sailor Chibi Moon is that really you?" Said Jupiter.  
"Me too, Tuxedo Mask"  
"Wow Tuxedo Mask you came too!" said Sailor Moon  
When they all met again they all paid attention back to the enemy.  
  
"You're toasted now" Sailor Chibi Moon said.  
They all defeated the enemy and went to Rei's shrine after they  
transformed back. Usagi asked Michiru when she came and why?  
"We came because it looked like you guys needed some help and we were  
bored so we just came."  
Hotaru and Chibiusa were playing together while the adults were talking.  
Then Maumou had to leave. Usagi ran to Maumou and asked  
"Where are you going?"  
"I have to go early because I have an early shift tomorrow, okay? I'll  
call you, Bye"  
"Okay! Bye call me!"  
Then every body started to leave one by one. Soon there were only 4  
people left. Usagi, Chibiusa, Rei, and Setsuna. Setsuna then went next.  
Chibiusa and Usagi went also they wave to Rei.  
"Bye Rei" said Usagi and Chibiusa.  
Rei went in her room after they went. Rei went to go shower, a couple of  
minutes she came out and went to sleep.  
****************************************************************************  
************************  
Meanwhile  
Usagi was talking to Chibiusa.  
"Chibiusa why are you here? Did you come with them too?"  
"Yeah I did, I came with them because I wanted to meet my friends.  
Besides you guys can't have all the fun."  
When they were all finished talking they hugged because they were just so  
glad they met each other again and they were just happy. When they went to  
go take a bath, Usagi and Chibiusa were drowning each other in the water.  
After they took a bath they went to bed. But Usagi was staring up to the  
ceiling; she was thinking about if she will ever see the Three Lights again  
and thinking if Mamoru would call her right now. Usagi got up and stared  
out the window and was looking at the stars. Then a sudden ring came dring  
dring, Usagi went to the phone and picked it up and answered.  
"Mushi mushi?"  
"Usako it's me Mamoru."  
"Oh Mamou-chan, hi why didn't you call early?"  
"I did but nobody answered."  
"Heh, sorry I guess I wasn't home yet."  
So they were talking on the phone and talking while Chibiusa was coming  
down because she was not sleepy (by the way Chibiusa's bed is in the attic  
if you ever seen it) so she went to Usagi's room but then Chibiusa heard  
some noise from her room, (Usagi is off the phone) she heard Usagi talking  
to herself. Chibiusa decided to peak a little so she opened the door  
slightly and looked in. She saw Usagi staring out her window and talking to  
herself. Chibiusa felt sad because she saw how much Usagi missed her  
friends, the starlight's. She came in the room quietly and when she was  
almost near her she saw tears on her eyes down her cheeks and onto her  
laps. Chibiusa gasped and went up to her and touched her shoulder, and said  
"Usagi don't be sad were all your friends too don't forget okay? "  
"Right I have to be strong I'm not a child anymore" said Usagi  
Then Usagi wiped her tears and said goodnight to Chibiusa and went to  
sleep.  
The next day Chibiusa got ready to go to school then went to Usagi's room  
to see how she was and to tell her to go to school, Chibiusa tapped on  
Usagi's shoulder to wake up but she wouldn't so she got scared and touched  
Usagi's forehead. Chibiusa ran to Usagi's mom, Ikuko and yelled that Usagi  
has a very big fever. So her mom went to her room and touched Usagi's  
forehead and backed away from it quickly because it was burning hot. Her  
mom went to the phone when she was about to call the ambulance but then she  
heard Usagi groaning. After she heard her groan she called now and said her  
daughter has a fever the doctors said that they will be there in 30 min.  
after she gave the address she hung up the phone and ran up to Usagi.  
Chibiusa ran out and went to go find Usagi's friends.  
27 minutes past  
Meanwhile Chibiusa's school ended and her friends were wondering why  
she did not come to school they said she probably got sick. But they knew  
she has never been absent except being late just like her sister  
(Chibiusa's friends think Usagi is her sister). But they just ignored it  
and went to their own homes. Also classes ended for Usagi's school too and  
her friends came out of the school and decided to go to Usagi's school and  
see why she did not come. When her friends were at the corner they saw an  
ambulance turn to the corner where Usagi's neighborhood was. So they kind  
of got surprised and hoped it did not go to Usagi's home so they ran and  
saw it was at Usagi's home. Chibiusa was right behind them out of breath  
and talked to them  
"Come quick Usagi's in trouble" said Chibiusa  
"Slow down Chibiusa, now tell us what happened." said Ami  
"Okay first last night she was sad because the Starlight's did not  
come whoever they are and second she had tears and last thing of all she  
has a burning fever in the morning and won't wake up and the forehead is  
way to hot to touch." Said Chibiusa  
When Usagi's friend heard they started to run when they saw a pink light  
shining in front of them. Out came a little girl with red small buns and  
cute looking shirt with light blue eyes.  
"Chibi Chibi!" cried everyone  
"What are you doing here?" asked Rei  
"Chibi Chibi?" said Chibi Chibi.  
"Who's Chibi Chibi?" asked Chibiusa.  
"Chibi Chibi is a little girl that came from nowhere when you had  
gone home to the future and helped us defeat Galaxia." Said Ami  
  
  
"Oh! Hi I'm Chibiusa Usagi's daughter from the future." said Chibi  
"Chibi Chibi!" said Chibi Chibi  
But they were wondering why she had come. So they asked Chibi Chibi why she  
had come here but when they asked Chibi Chibi had a face like she was  
saying that she does not know why. So they just ignored it and then it hit  
them they had remembered that they were on their way to go see Usagi so  
they started to go inside her house. When they were inside they saw Usagi  
being carried outside and she looked like she was in a lot of pain. Her  
face was so pale that it looked like she was dead and she was groaning like  
she was in a fight and she was losing. So they got worried and saw Ikuko  
and said  
"Do not worry everything will be fine Usagi always comes through  
everything" said Minako  
"Your right I should be strong for my daughter" said Ikuko.  
"Ahhhhhh!" Usagi screamed  
Everyone heard and went up to her. Chibi Chibi was worried on how Usagi  
acted, so she cried. Chibiusa was starting to have tears herself. Then they  
saw Usagi groaning and yelling more. So the ambulance said it is time for  
her to get in the ambulance car. But they still wanted to see her but they  
knew if that happened then her condition was going to become worse. So then  
the ambulance took her in the ambulance car, then Ikuko, Chibi Chibi, and  
Chibiusa got in with her and so then they left to the hospital. Rei then  
decided to call Mamoru to tell him that Usagi's is in the hospital. So she  
called. Dring Dring! The phone rang at Mamoru's house, Mamoru picked up the  
phone saying man when I was just comfortable watching TV.  
"Mamoru we got trouble!" said Rei  
Meanwhile  
While Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka, and Hotaru sensed that their Neo Queen  
Serenity was in danger so they hurried to go find which hospital she was in  
and then they finally came to the hospital.  
"Michiru, Hotaru, Haruka, and Setsuna what are you doing here?" asked  
Chibi.  
"Where are Mamoru and the others?" asked Haruka.  
"They didn't come yet" said Chibiusa  
"Chibi Chibi?" said Chibi Chibi.  
"Anyways where's Usagi?" said Michiru.  
Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi led them to Usagi. They were asking what happened.  
Chibiusa didn't know what happened so they asked the doctor; the doctor  
said that she is in a coma for some reason.  
"Um, Excuse me young lady do you possibly know if she was in an  
accident or something dangerous?" asked the doctor.  
"No, she was not in an any accident that I know of. Why? Why do you  
ask?" asked Chibiusa.  
"Well it is not normal for someone to have a coma if nothing happened  
to them." Said the doctor.  
Meanwhile  
"What she is! But how?" asked Mamoru  
We don't know but we should head toward the hospital right now! Cried  
Rei  
"Okay I'm on my way meet you there! Said Mamoru.  
So everyone headed to the hospital and met at the front door and went in,  
rushing to the others and asking what happened.  
"She's in a coma!" said Setsuna.  
"What but how? She can't be, nothing happened to her!" said Mamoru.  
"That's the thing. The doctor doesn't know why or how she went in a  
coma but they said she just did" said Chibi.  
"Hey who's this? Isn't this the girl that led me to Usagi safely?"  
asked Mamoru.  
"Chibi Chibi!" yelled Chibi Chibi.  
After talking to everyone they wanted to see Usagi right now but they  
couldn't because the nurses said that they were checking on her condition.  
After a few minutes passed the nurse came out and said they could see her  
one at a time but she won't be talking. Mamoru said that he would go last,  
so everybody else took turns talking to her. First was Minako.  
"Usagi I don't know if you can hear me but try to listen. I believe  
in you Usagi, please wake up so we can hear your laugh and see your  
clumsiness and make us feel better every time we feel sad or bad. Usagi  
everybody believes you can wake up, well Bye."  
Next was Makoto.  
"Usagi listen when you wake up I'll make you your favorite foods so  
wake up I miss you. Well I'm going out."  
Next was Rei  
"Usagi I kind of miss you annoying me it's probably going to be quiet  
around here without you well try to wake up I'm going Bye.  
Then next was Ami.  
"Usagi wake up so you can ask me what homework we have and stuff. I  
still remember that you were my first friend and cheered me up and stuff.  
Usagi your kind, you make everybody feel happy; Wake up so you can cheer  
everybody. I'm going."  
Setsuna went next.  
"Usagi what happened? You're going to be our future queen wake up."  
Then MIchiru went.  
"Usagi your friends miss you get up so they can see your happy  
cheering face, they miss you out there. Well Bye."  
Haruka went next.  
"Usagi what's wrong with you your supposed to be strong for us get  
UP! Wake up! I'm going out."  
Then Hotaru went.  
"Usagi why are you in a coma? Did we do something wrong? What's wrong  
can't you get up? Everybody misses you please get up for us. Well bye hope  
you can hear us. Bye."  
Then Chibi Chibi went next.  
"Chibi Chibi?"  
Chibi Chibi had a sad face with tears coming out she didn't know why she  
was lying down not waking up she thought she was dead but she wouldn't  
believe it. Then Chibi went out.  
Ikuko went next.  
Usagi sweetie what happened are you sick isn't there anyway we can  
cheer you up? Please honey get up I miss you well I'm going out so the  
others can talk bye honey."  
Chibiusa went next.  
"Usagi, I mean mommy why are you in coma? IS it because what we  
talked about yesterday? Well all because everybody came and the Starlight's  
did not come that doesn't mean you can just abandon us like that. Well I  
don't know who they are but you can't just go in a coma because of that.  
Please mommy wake up."  
Chibi went to Usagi's cheek and kissed her. She said bye to her and left  
the room.  
Mamoru asked Chibiusa.  
"Chibiusa are you finished can I go see her now?"  
"Yes." Said Chibiusa.  
Mamoru went in.  
"Usagi my love what is wrong don't you love me why did you leave we  
were supposed to have a great life and take good care of Chibiusa. Why did  
you leave me? Please Usa please wake up I believe in you, you always come  
through everything your strong please wake up to see your smile."  
It then became night Ami said to go home and get some rest to Mamoru but  
he said he wanted to stay with her. So then she asked him if it was alright  
if they left and he said yeah so they left. He fell asleep next to her.  
Meanwhile  
Luna and Artimus and Diana were at Rei's temple worrying why they are  
gone such a long time. But then everybody came to Rei's temple except  
Ikuko, Usagi and Mamoru.  
"Where's Mamoru and Usagi?" asked Diana.  
"Um? Usagi and Mamoru are in the hospital."  
"What! What happened? Did something bad happen?" asked Luna.  
Minako explained what happened to Usagi and that Mamouru is with her. Luna,  
Diana, and Artimus got surprised and asked if she is going to wake up. They  
said they didn't know so they have to wait and see.  
6 Week After  
"It's been 6 weeks so far and we've been fighting without her It's  
hard to destroy the enemies, when will she wake up?!" cried Haruka.  
"Don't worry I'm sure shell get up some day." Said Ami.  
"But we know that if she never wakes up then shell die!" Said Rei.  
"Don't think that way we have to be strong for her." Said Chibiusa  
"Chibi Chibi." Said Chibi Chibi.  
"See Chibi Chibi agrees with me too." Said Chibiusa.  
The Next Day  
Mamoru was still sleeping with Usagi's hand in his. But then he felt  
someone squeezing his hand and he got up slowly and gasped.  
"Usagi is that you?" asked Mamoru.  
"Ung ." moaned Usagi.  
Usagi moaned but didn't wake up. Mamoru called the doctor and the doctor  
said she is fine but wont wake up until several weeks and she can hear you  
a little. So Mamoru was so happy that he decided to call all of their  
friends.  
"Dring Dring! Hey Usagi's okay but she wont wake up but she can hear  
you a little."  
He called everybody and even her Ikuko, Kenji, and Shingo her little  
brother. They all came in, in a flash. They came running to Usagi's room.  
When they got there they saw Usagi and Mamoru.  
"Is she going to be alright?" asked Hotaru.  
"The doctor said she will be alright but she won't wake up until in  
about a few weeks." Said Mamoru.  
"Yay she's going to be alright!" cried Chibiusa.  
"Chibi Chibi!" cried Chibi Chibi in excitement.  
Everybody was so relieved that she was okay, now they can fight enemies  
with her, play with her, argue again, go to school, and they can be happy  
again just like usually.  
3 weeks later.  
Mamoru went to the hospital the next day and came in.  
"Usagi I brought you some flowers."  
"Usagi when will you wake up everybody is waiting for you." Mamoru  
said.  
Then suddenly Usagi slowly opened her eyes and looked at Mamoru who was  
laying his head on her stomach. Then Usagi raised her arm and gently tapped  
his head smiling.  
"Usagi! You're awake! I'll be back I'll call the others!" yelled  
Mamoru.  
Usagi quickly grabbed his wrist with all her might that she can do but  
still was too weak that his hand went right through her hands out of her  
grip. But Mamoru stopped because he felt her hand.  
"What is it Usagi?" asked Mamoru.  
"Wait stay with me for a while. I have some questions. #1 is, what am  
I doing here? #2 is, what day is it? #3 is... is my family and friends  
okay?" Usagi asked.  
"First of all you were in a coma the doctor doesn't know why he said  
it was strange that you were in a coma without doing anything bad. #2 is,  
it is 9 weeks and 2 days. So it is Monday. Also last one is that everybody  
is okay but they don't know how you are they are very worried about you  
too. So I was about to go tell them that you woke up." Said Mamoru.  
So Mamouru was about to go, but Usagi yelled to him.  
"Mamoru wait! Stay with me for awhile until I'm ready to talk to  
them." Usagi said.  
"Okay. I'll spend some time with you, and I forgot to say that we  
missed the school prom." Mamoru said.  
"Oh Mamou-chan I'm sorry I totally forgot about it."  
Meanwhile  
Diana, Luna, Artemis, and Usagi's friends were at their own schools and  
working but got distracted from worrying for Usagi's health.  
Boom! The teacher closed the book really hard and everybody got surprised  
except Usagi's friends that were in the same class except Rei, Setsuna,  
Hotaru, Michiru, and Haruka.  
"Minako, Makoto, Ami-chan!! Pay attention!!" yelled the teacher.  
"Gomen nasai!" They said it all together in a surprised voice.  
****************************************************************************  
************************  
"Go get dressed okay? I will go to the Nurses and say that you are  
all right okay? Then we will go somewhere okay?" Mamoru said.  
So then they went somewhere but Usagi was weak so she kind of wobbled when  
she walked.  
"Ahhhh!" cried Usagi.  
Usagi fell then Mamoru caught her.  
"Are you all right?"  
"Yes I guess I'm just weak that is all I'll be strong in no time again."  
Usagi said.  
So Mamouru and Usagi walked together. They went inside a house and looked  
around.  
"Mamoru its peaceful here isn't it?" Usagi asked.  
"Yes it is, oh look that looks like the sunset, let's go outside."  
Usagi said  
They saw the sunset from the window and went outside.  
"Mamoru look it's so beautiful." Usagi said  
"Yeah." Mamoru said.  
Mamoru looked at Usagi and while Usagi was looking at the sunset.  
"Gomen, Usagi, if I wasn't there for you." Mamoru said  
Usagi looked at Mamoru and said  
"Mamoru you don't have to say sorry. I'm the one who should say sorry  
because I was the one who went in a coma with no reason. So I'm sorry"  
"Heh that is why I love you." Mamoru said  
Usagi got confused she asked him what is that supposed to mean? He laughed  
and said it means that you always come through for everyone no matter what.  
Usagi understood.  
"Anyways don't you think it is time to go now?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yes it is time to go let's go to the scouts." Usagi replied.  
Usagi was still too weak to walk on her own so Mamoru had to help her.  
Usagi said to go to Rei's shrine because the scouts are usually there. So  
Mamoru and Usagi walked to Rei's shrine together.  
"So how is everybody doing? Usagi asked?  
"They are doing okay I guess I'm not to sure I haven't gone to go see  
them since I was with you in the hospital. But I bet they are worried sick  
about you." Mamoru said.  
Then Usagi laughed and said I bet they do. As Usagi and Mamoru were  
walking, Usagi's stomach growled.  
"Oops I guess I'm hungry from not eating for the couple of weeks. Heh  
heh" Usagi said.  
Mamoru said that they were going to eat after they see everybody. So they  
went on.  
****************************************************************************  
************************  
14 minutes later  
Mamoru helped Usagi up the stairs. A little while they were at the top.  
"Hello?! Anybody there? It's me Usagi and Mamoru." Yelled Usagi  
'Did you hear what I just heard or is it my imagination?" Chibiusa  
asked.  
"Um I'm not sure but I heard a voice too." Hotaru answered  
"Hello?! Is anybody going to welcome me or not?" cried Usagi.  
"I just heard Usagi's voice, can it be? Let's go see!" Minako said  
Everybody was running out and putting on their shoes.  
"Look it's Usagi! Yelled Chibiusa.  
"USAGI!" Everyone cried out.  
"Hey Minna! How's it going?!" Yelled Usagi in great and weak joy.  
Everyone hugged Usagi and Usagi fell.  
"Oh Usagi are you all right?" Everyone asked.  
"Yeah I'm alright I'm just out of energy that's all."Usagi replied.  
So everybody was relieved that she was alright.  
"But then how are you going to fight with us then?" Rei asked.  
Usagi didn't know how to answer that but she said that when she gets better  
she will fight.  
"We missed you so much. We were all so worried." Minako cried out  
"Chibi Chibi" said Chibi Chibi  
"Oh you're here too Chibi Chibi? When? Oh well I guess it was when I was  
in a coma." Said and asked Usagi.  
Usagi then cried out  
"WAAAAAHHHHHHHH"  
"I'm sorry for making you all worry so much."  
They all said that it was alright. They even asked if something was wrong.  
Usagi asked why, they said because she was in a coma for no reason. Usagi  
said that it was nothing. Usagi's friends said that if something is wrong  
then come to them.  
She said ok.  
Everyone went home after they chatted with Usagi.  
Minako decided to sleepover Usagi's house just in case.  
"Chibiusa come one my mom probably doesn't remember you but you can  
cast a spell like you did last time." Said Usagi  
"Ok! Let's go!" said Chibiusa  
Usagi went slow because she was still weak but no one noticed it. When they  
got home they went to Usagi's mom to say she was ok.  
"OKAA-SAN! HEY OKAA-SAN! TADAIMA!" yelled Usagi  
Ikuko got surprised with the voice she heard.  
"Usagi is that you sweetie?" cried Ikuko.  
"Yeah okaa-san it's me. Tadaima."  
Ikuko was so happy that she hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and  
asked a lot of questions.  
"Mom I'm alright really. And besides Minako said she will sleepover  
ok?" Said Usagi.  
"Sure honey whatever makes you happy." Ikuko said.  
Usagi and Minako went to Usagi's room while Chibiusa went to hers.  
"Minako-chan do you ever miss someone and then they go away and never  
come back do you get sad? But it's not someone you love?" asked Usagi.  
"Usagi why all of a sudden you ask me this? Is this what's been  
bothering you? Minako asked.  
"Um... No! Never mind he he I don't know what's wrong with me. Just  
forget about it." Usagi said  
As Usagi tried to get up from she sat she couldn't, because she was still  
too weak.  
"Usagi are you ok?" Minako asked.  
"Um... Yeah I'm totally cool."Usagi said.  
Usagi didn't want to worry Minako that she is still week so she just sat  
there in place  
"USAGI! Time to eat come down here!" Ikuko yelled.  
"We'll be down in a minute!" Usagi yelled back.  
As MInako got off the bed she stood up and walked to Usagi and said lets go  
down to eat. Usagi was scared to get up since she was too week still. So  
she asked Minako if she wanted to eat here. Minako agreed to her. So Usagi  
yelled to her mom that she was going to eat in her room. So she asked her  
mom if she can bring the food to her room. Ikuko said it was alright so  
Ikuko got the food ready and took it to Usagi's room.  
Her mom brought it up and sat the tray on Usagi's laps. Ikuko didn't know  
that she was weak. Ikuko gave the other tray to Minako.  
"Thank you." Minako said  
Then Ikuko went to the attic and gave Chibiusa her food.  
"Mommy?" Chibiusa said  
"Do you think Usagi-chan will be ok?" Asked Chibiusa.  
"Yeah! Of course sweetie don't you worry a thing ok?" said Ikuko.  
"Ok." Chibiusa said.  
Usagi was just starring at her food day dreaming she was at her own world.  
Usagi was thinking about the old days when everyone was together and  
fighting the enemies.  
"Usagi? Usagi? Hello Usagi? Are you there?" Minako asked  
"Um. yeah sure I'm fine don't worry about a thing." Usagi said.  
Usagi then day dreamed again.  
"Usagi your foods going to get cold." Minako said  
"Huh oh yeah, heh I'm going to eat it. Don't worry." Said Usagi.  
Minako noticed something wrong so she went down to the floor and and bended  
down on her laps.  
"Hey Usagi is something wrong just talk to me if you need anything.  
We're all here for you so don't worry. So just tell me anything I can do  
for you ok?" Minako said.  
"Arigato" Usagi said  
Usagi then leaned to Minako and hugged her. Minako hugged her back. Then  
Chibiusa came downstairs to the second floor, and knocked at Usagi's door  
and Usagi let her come in. Chibiusa came up to Usagi and said good night.  
And Chibiusa hugged her Chibiusa also said good night to Minako and went  
out and said good night to Ikuko and went to sleep. Usagi said to Minako  
"This is the first I wonder what's up with her, she never said good  
night to me. Oh well. Anyways good night Minako-chan." Usagi said  
"Heh I guess she just got worried about you, well good night also."  
Minako said.  
They all went to sleep.  
Minako woke up and got ready then she went down to help Ikuko make  
breakfast. Then Usagi woke up late.  
"AHHHHHHH! I'm late for school! What will I do? Huh? Where's Minako-  
chan? Hmmm. she must have gone down already. I should go to." Usagi said  
When Usagi got up she fell down fast and hard. There was a boom sound when  
she fell.  
"Ouch that hurts I forgot I'm still weak." Usagi said  
Then Minako heard the sound above her so she told Ikuko that she will be  
right back. She ran upstairs and went into Usagi's room and asked.  
"Usagi what happened? Are you okay?" Minako asked  
"I'm fine I just tripped go down we're late for school I'll be down in  
a sec." Usagi said.  
So Minako went back down and made breakfast with Ikuko. While they were  
eating they were wondering what is taking Usagi. So they just waited until  
she came down. Usagi was coming down; she grabbed onto the railing and went  
down slowly. Then when she was down she got a strong stick or something  
from in the house to help her to the dining room. Usagi finally got there  
when she got to her seat she hid the stick thing. She then ate real  
quickly.  
"What took you so long?" Asked Ikuko.  
"Oh, I was just getting ready that's all." Usagi replied.  
"Oh! Okay, well eat fast because we have to go soon." Minako said  
When Usagi finished Minako said to lets go so Usagi stood up slowly with  
the stick thingy and walked. Ikuko was already done so she was in the  
kitchen. Minako was at the doorstep putting her shoes on. When Usagi got to  
the doorstep also she sat down and hid her stick thing. She asked Minako to  
pass her shoes so she did. When Usagi and Minako finished tying there  
shoes, Minako opened the door and Usagi asked to help her get up. So Minako  
gave Usagi one hand and lifted her up. But then she fell back down.  
"Ouch" cried Usagi.  
"Usagi what's wrong with you? Tell me please so I can help you!"  
Minako yelled  
"Um. well. I'm kind of. you see. I'm still weak and when I got out of  
the hospital I asked Mamoru to go in the car while I talk to the doctor. I  
asked why I am weak. And he said that it was because I haven't walked in  
such a long time and have enough strength. He said I will be weak for a  
couple of months." Usagi said.  
"Usagi! Why didn't you tell me anything I could have helped you."  
Minako said  
"Okay you can help me hehe. But please don't tell anyone okay?" Usagi  
said.  
So Minako and Usagi went to school. Minako helped Usagi on the way. When  
they got to their school they went into their classrooms and sat down.  
"It's a good thing that the rest of our friends aren't here yet" said  
Usagi.  
Ami was helping he mom so she came late  
"Mom is that all I have to do? Because if it is I have to go! Ok?"  
Yelled Ami  
"Ok sweetheart!" Yelled Ami's mom.  
So Mai came to school and said hi to her friends and they said hi back.  
"Why were you late? You are the one that comes early all the time."  
Asked Minako  
"Well I was helping my mother so I was late." Said Ami  
Makoto was making lunch for everyone so she was late. Makoto made it to the  
school just in time.  
"Makoto why were you late?' Asked Usagi.  
"I was making you guys lunch that's why." Makoto said  
  
Now Raye is in a different school. And she wasn't late. Then the bell rang  
and the teacher came.  
"Ah! Usagi glad to have you back! Well now class lets get started."  
The teacher said.  
They all studied especially Usagi for the very first time. The teacher was  
impressed so the teacher was very happy. While Usagi was studying all her  
friends and everybody else stared at her and whispered to each other.  
"I wonder what happened to Usagi, she's studying really hard I wonder why."  
Ami said.  
When it was lunch time everybody started to leave their classroom. Usagi  
was just staying at her seat and staring at the sky outside of the window.  
  
When her friends saw that she wasn't coming they went up to her and said  
are you all right?  
"Usagi aren't you coming to lunch? I bet you're really hungry after  
all that studying."  
Usagi didn't hear a thing she was thinking about stuff. Then they  
tapped Usagi's shoulder frightening her. Then she answered.  
"Oh! Did you say something?" Usagi asked.  
"Usagi we asked if you were going to eat lunch? After all I brought  
my homemade cooking your favorite." Minako said.  
"Sure I have to eat your food right! Food cannot be wasted right?!  
Heh!" Usagi said  
Then as Usagi tried to get up she fell back down whimpering quietly so her  
friends didn't hear.  
"Um.I can't eat today sorry I don't feel like it ok? I'm sorry you  
went through all that trouble making that food just for me and them but I  
just don't feel like eating right now ok?" Usagi said quietly.  
"Yeah we totally understand right guys?! Yeah we'll just um leave  
some for you ok?" Minako said  
"Do you want us to stay with you?" Ami asked.  
"It's okay you guys can go ahead and eat I have to do some stuff ok,  
oh yeah my mom says to come over for a little while to play ok see you  
then." Usagi said.  
So they went outside to eat.  
Meanwhile Usagi was remembering all her good thoughts from a long time ago,  
all her happy thoughts from her classroom. Then Usagi looked around the  
classroom, Usagi saw a new TV in her classroom that was never there before.  
She walked slowly to the TV and got the remote and sat down and watched the  
TV. She changed to the news channel to see what's been happening while she  
was out, even though she hates watching the news.  
"This is broad wide news showing from MBc! Good after Noon folks it  
is now 12:00 and we will show you some important news. Brian will you show  
us what is happening to Tokyo?" Asked Amanda  
"Sure Amanda. You see that Tokyo is under attack of some monsters! We need  
help now! We're under attack!" Brian said.  
"We're under attack save us some body!"  
People were screaming because of monsters.  
"Oh No! They must have known I was weak so they probably got lots of  
monster and sent it here to kill us. I have to go help now if only I could  
go, but the teachers would probably say something that I can't go. I'll  
just have to make an excuse." Usagi said.  
Usagi got up slowly and went to the clinic and said if she could go home  
because she came back from the hospital and said she can go home anytime.  
So the nurse said she can go. So Usagi walked really slowly she was  
thinking of taking the others but she saw that they were having a great  
time so she didn't want to spoil there fun so she went on her own. She was  
getting really tired and weaker every moment. Mamoru was out of work early  
today so he was taking a fresh air walk. Then he saw Usagi and ran to her.  
"Usagi! Hey! Why aren't you in school?" asked Mamoru.  
"Oh hey Mamoru! Didn't you see the news?" asked Usagi.  
"Well no I couldn't but hey I'm so happy you watched the news."  
Mamoru said  
"This isn't the time to be joking around. Tokyo is in trouble we have  
to go save it enemies are here." Usagi said  
So they went together. And when they finally got there she was getting  
tired. They saw 5 enemies and then Usagi and Mamoru transformed.  
"Moon cosmic power make up!"  
  
"Get ready we're going to beat you up in the name of the moon!" Sailor  
Moon said  
But then she got weak and started to get dizzy, she couldn't keep her  
balance straight. Tuxedo Mask came and asked if she was alright. She said  
she was fine so they started to fight. After they defeated 3 enemies the  
last one was left. But as soon they were going to defeat it the monster  
went inside Sailor Moon. They didn't know where it went so they were asking  
each other where it went and stuff.  
"I wonder where it went." Sailor Moon said.  
"Maybe it was scared so it ran off." Tuxedo mask said.  
Then they deformed. Usagi suddenly felt really tired and began to walk all  
weird. Mamoru said if she needed any help and she said it was all right so  
they went to her house. Then Mamoru took Usagi to her house. Usagi got off  
the car when they got there. Usagi kissed Mamoru and said bye. Usagi went  
inside and when she got inside she heard her friends talking. Usagi went  
down the hall trying to smile.  
"Hi guys! Sorry but I'm tired I'm going to go hit the bed ok  
goodnight."  
Right when Usagi passed the door her smile went to a sad hurt face. Then  
Ami saw her and said.  
"USAGI! USAGI! Are you ok?"  
Usagi ran towards her room slowly shut the door and locked the door. Usagi  
said I'm fine I'm just tired and sleepy. Ami wished Usagi wouldn't lock  
the door so she can go in and see what the matter was. Ami went back and  
sat down and talked with the others. While Usagi felt really hot, tired,  
and sick she began to go towards the bed but suddenly she felt dizzy and  
fell on the bed. So she slept, but she was having a nightmare. It was about  
the enemy saying to Usagi,  
"You have 5 days left, until something bad happens to you! Muah Muah  
Muah Muah!" The enemy said.  
Usagi kept running towards it trying to defeat it but wouldn't work. Then  
her mother yelled from downstairs saying.  
"USAGI!!! USAGI! You're going to be late for school! Come  
downstairs!" Ikuko said.  
"Co...Com...Comming mom." Usagi said like having a frog in her  
throat.  
Usagi got up slowly with a lot of sweat on her head. Usagi got out of bed  
with a little strength back. Usagi got changed and went downstairs.  
"Come on Luna lets go." Usagi said  
"I'm coming just worry about your self I'm coming." Luna said.  
Usagi said for Luna to go downstairs first and Usagi left a note on her  
desk. Then  
she went downstairs and ate breakfast and then Usagi went to school. Then  
Usagi suddenly felt a pain on her waist and she felt it like a thorn poking  
through her. Usagi screamed and fell on the ground. Luna went to Usagi and  
was wondering what's wrong with her.  
"Usagi what's wrong Usagi? Are you hurt? Is there something I can  
do?" Luna cried.  
"Luna my side hurts really badly. Ahh." Usagi said  
"Do you think you can get up?" Luna asked.  
"I think so I'll try." Usagi replied  
Usagi then got up slowly and walked to school with Luna by her side.  
"Luna do you think Sailor Scouts can become evil or something like  
that?"  
"Well I do but it isn't that easy to do. You see enemies have a small  
brain than ours so they don't think straight. But their boss, queen, king,  
or somebody the ruler has a big brain like ours so they know what to do.  
Their ruler tells them what to do. So that is how. And maybe the ruler can  
tell them to control them." Luna said  
"Oh" Usagi said.  
  
Usagi got to school and sat down on her desk.  
"I have 5 days left" Usagi said in her mind  
"Hey Usagi" Her friends said.  
"Oh hey!" Usagi said  
"Usagi you look so pale is everything okay?" Ami asked  
"I'm okay, really." Usagi said  
Their teacher came in and told them to read ch. 5-7 in their reading books.  
Usagi started to read but then dosed off and was thinking about the dream.  
"EH HEM!!! Ms. Tsukino! Hello.! USAGI! PAY ATTENTION!" The teacher  
yelled.  
"Oh I'm sorry. I dosed off." Usagi said quietly.  
"Usagi you look so pale, is everything alright? Ummm. Maybe you  
should go see the nurse." The teacher said  
"I'm fine. I'll be ok." Usagi said.  
So the teacher began to walk across the classroom to the back. Usagi's  
friends were staring at her if everything was ok. Then they read their  
books. Usagi felt dizzy and then she made a thump sound when she fell.  
"USAGI! OH NO!" Everyone said.  
"Oh my!" the teacher said.  
Makoto took Usagi to the clinic and the nurse said that she has a fever but  
will be alright.  
"I wonder what happened" Makoto said.  
"NO! What are you doing to me?! Let me go! No everyone run away!  
Nooooo!" Usagi yelled.  
Then Usagi woke up and sat on the bed surprised.  
"Usagi! Are you ok?!" Makoto asked.  
"Um. I'm kind of dizzy but I'll make it. Anyway what happened?" Usagi  
said  
"You fainted in the classroom." Makoto said.  
"Oh man! I fainted in the classroom! How embarrassing! Well I think I  
should go to the classroom now." Usagi said  
"No! You are starting to act weird for the past few weeks and your  
making us worry. So stay here and rest." Makoto cried.  
"Um. Ok, fine." Said Usagi.  
Then Makoto left to the classroom. She sat down and listened to the teacher  
when Ami asked.  
"Makoto how's Usagi?" Ami whispered.  
"She's fine. I told her to rest a little." Makoto whispered back.  
"You know that Usagi won't rest if she was trying to leave." Ami  
whispered.  
And Makoto shrugged to Ami. And then they were listening to the teacher.  
Meanwhile  
Usagi got out of bed and asked the nurse if she could go home.  
"Why do you want to go home?" asked the nurse.  
"I feel very sick. Please can I go?" Usagi said.  
So the nurse let her go home. Usagi ran to her secret place. It was very  
beautiful there. It had all different kinds of flowers, lots of trees, a  
lake, and grass, and animals. It was very peaceful there. Only Usagi knew  
where it was. Nobody else knew this place. Usagi went there and  
transformed. She got her wand and made a barrier all around her secret  
place so she couldn't get out.  
"Please help me to make a barrier for myself. Please protect the  
innocents by putting a barrier here!" Usagi cried.  
Then her forehead started to shine bright. A crescent moon came on her  
forehead.  
"I feel so warm." Usagi said  
Then she changed into her princess form. She was wearing a white long  
dress. Then there was a barrier that formed.  
Meanwhile  
(BELL) DING DONG DANG DONG!  
"Don't forget to do your homework's!" The teacher yelled.  
Usagi's friends went to go see Usagi if she was alright. They walked to the  
clinics room and asked if Usagi was sleeping.  
"No she's not here. She asked f she could go home because she felt  
sick, so I let her go." The nurse said.  
"Oh no! Let's go guys!" Minako said.  
"I'm afraid that Usagi's used that phrase to the nurse so she could  
go somewhere. I have a bad feeling about this. She's been acting weird."  
Minako yelled.  
They first went to go find Rei.  
"Rei! We think that Usagi's in danger!" Ami said.  
"What?! What are you talking about?! Wasn't she with you? After all  
you all go to the same school." Rei said.  
"Yeah, but she went to the clinic because she fainted. And then when  
we got there the nurse said she went home because she felt really sick."  
Minako said.  
"Let's go check at her house." Makoto said.  
So they all went and asked Ikuko if Usagi was home. And Ikuko said no. So  
they all looked surprised, then they all went to Rei's temple.  
"I wonder where Usagi is. She must have gone to Mamoru's apartment."  
Rei said.  
"Well then let's go! We have to make sure Usagi's okay!" Ami said.  
So they all went to Mamoru's apartment.  
Boom! Boom! Boom!  
"Mamoru open up!!!!" Makoto yelled.  
"Huh? What are you all doing here?" Mamoru asked.  
"Is Usagi with you?" Ami asked  
"What are you talking about she's not here. Is something wrong? Where  
is she?" Mamoru asked.  
"We don't know, she was in the clinic but the nurse said that she  
went home. And we went to her house and Usagi's mom said that she wasn't  
home." Rei said.  
"Let's split up! Let's meet back in an hour at Rei's temple." Minako  
said.  
So they all went searching.  
"USAGI?! USAGI?! Where are you?!" Makoto cried.  
"I wonder if Usagi's at the park." Ami said to herself.  
"Hmm. Maybe Usagi went to the arcade." Rei said to herself.  
"I wonder if Usagi left something at her house." Minako said to  
herself.  
So Makoto was looking at places while Ami went to look for her at the park.  
Rei went to go look at the arcade, and Minako went to go see if Usagi left  
something at her house.  
DING DONG!!!  
"Mrs. Tsukino! Mrs. Tsukino! Are you there?! It's me Minako!" Minako  
yelled.  
"Oh! Hi Minako! What are you doing here? Oh by the way Usagi's not  
here yet." Ikuko said.  
"I know, but may I go look in her room for something?" Minako asked.  
"Sure! Of course, come on in." Ikuko said.  
Minako searched her room. Then Minako saw a paper lying on Usagi's desk.  
"Huh? What's this?" Minako said.  
Minako looked at the paper and it had a little note in it.  
Meanwhile  
Usagi was in the barrier and was in her princess form.  
"Get out you devil!!!! You have nowhere to go!! You can't get out of  
this place. You can control me but you can't make me hurt others! I can't  
get out and neither can you!" Usagi yelled.  
"Oh you brat! Maybe I can't get out but I can kill you slowly." The  
enemy said.  
So the enemy tortured her.  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Stop!!!!" Usagi screamed.  
Then a little while it stopped and Usagi fainted.  
Meanwhile  
"Oh no!" Minako cried.  
"Mrs. Tsukino! Look! Look here! It's a letter from Usagi! It says.  
Dear mom, dad, Sammy, and my friends.  
If you are reading this I am probably already gone.  
I would cause trouble if I were to stay there much longer.  
I have 5 days left.  
I am terribly sorry for leaving, but it has to be this way.  
It is no use in searching for me. I am in a place no one knows.  
Goodbye. I love you all.  
Love,  
Usagi Tsukino  
"Oh my gosh! My baby!! What will I ever do?!" Ikuko cried.  
"Mrs. Tsukino I'll be back." Minako said.  
So Minako went to Rei's temple. Everyone was there. Guys! I found this  
letter in Usagi's room! So they all read it.  
"Oh no! Usagi!" Mamoru cried.  
"I wonder what's wrong with usagi to make her do such a thing" Makoto  
said  
"I know she loves her family and us and she loves her life! Then why"  
Rei yelled.  
"I wonder what she meant by 5 days left." Ami questioned.  
"Maybe she had to get somewhere in that time or something will happen  
to her. I don't know lets go ask Luna and Artemis." Minako said.  
So they went to go find Luna and Artemis.  
****************************************************************************  
************************  
Meanwhile  
"Do you feel that? The waves are crying." Michiru said at her  
apartment looking at the ocean from her deck.  
"Yeah I feel it. It's crying out in pain." Haruka said.  
"It's the princess. She's in danger." Hotaru said.  
"Yes, let' go! We must go and help her. We must warn the others."  
Setsuna said.  
****************************************************************************  
************************  
Meanwhile  
"Luna Artemis finally I found you. But why are you at Rei's temple?"  
Ami asked.  
"Well, Usagi wasn't coming so I got worried and thought you girls  
would be here. But I see that Mamoru is here too." Luna said.  
"But where is the future queen?" Diana asked.  
And the girls and Mamoru all looked to the ground looking very sad and  
worried. Then Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi came out from hiding.  
"Chibi Chibi." Chibi Chibi said.  
"Where's Usagi? What happened?" Chibiusa asked.  
So they explained to her what's going on. And Luna, Artemis, and Diana  
listened also. So they all got sad when they heard everything.  
Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, and Setsuna all came running to the others warning  
them that something has happened to Usagi.  
"Everyone Usagi's in danger!" Haruka cried.  
"We know." Rei said.  
So they showed them the note Usagi left and they read it.  
"What does 5 days left mean?" Hotaru asked.  
"We don't know" Ami said.  
So they tried to think of something to get Usagi back.  
"Wait! I think I know something about Usagi! She asked me if sailor  
scouts can become evil." Luna said.  
"What?! So what does it mean?!" Minako asked in a worried voice.  
"I think it means that something is going to happen to Usagi. Maybe  
she will become evil. I don't know." Ami said.  
"Yeah! I think she asked that question to Luna because she'll become  
evil herself." Rei said.  
So everyone all stared at each other in a surprised look.  
****************************************************************************  
************************  
Meanwhile  
Usagi was passed out on the grass. The sun went down slowly. Usagi had the  
dream again.  
"You have 4 more days left!!! HAHAHA!! Get ready!!" The demon said.  
"No you won't have me! Get away! Leave me alone!!" Usagi yelled,  
while she was screaming.  
Usagi then awoke from her nightmare. She was sweating. Usagi just laid  
there quietly looking up into the sky. But then the animals came all around  
her and brought her some vegetables and fruits to eat.  
"Oh! Thank you! You guys are too kind." Usagi said gently.  
So Usagi began to eat.  
After Usagi ate she went to the lake and she washed her face. The lake was  
crystal clear and you could see everything inside the water and your  
reflection.  
****************************************************************************  
************************  
Meanwhile  
"I didn't even know about this. This wasn't supposed to happen in the  
future. I'll try to look for her with my powers. I'll be back, stay here  
until I comeback." Setsuna said.  
So Setsuna changed into her scout form. So then Pluto went to search for  
her.  
  
  
****************************************************************************  
************************  
Meanwhile  
Usagi finished washing her face and then Usagi sat. Usagi sat there like a  
lady she closed her eyes and had her hands folded together like a praying  
way and was onto her chest. She was floating in mid air, like about 1 foot  
off the ground. But then a big bright flash came and Pluto was at the place  
after a very long search. All the animals ran away from Usagi.  
"Princess Serenity!" Pluto cried out to Usagi in her princess form.  
Usagi was still concentrating and was still closing her eyes and was still  
in the air. She was praying. Pluto then looked around the place and didn't  
know where this place was and couldn't see anyplace to go in or out. Pluto  
saw a barrier around this place and said.  
"Wow this place is so peaceful. I wonder why only Princess Serenity  
found this place. Maybe it's because Usagi only has the purest heart of all  
people." Pluto said quietly to herself.  
Then Pluto ran up to Usagi and didn't know what to do. Because Usagi was  
floating and she was really concentrating on something. But Pluto had the  
confident and said .  
"Princess Serenity! Princess Serenity!" Pluto yelled.  
Usagi then opened her eyes and floated back down slowly to the ground and  
said.  
"P.Plu.Pluto?" Usagi said and fell unconscious while falling to the  
ground but then Pluto caught her immediately before she hit the ground  
hard.  
Pluto laid Usagi's head on Pluto's lap and Pluto retransformed into her  
regular self. Setsuna then touched Usagi's forehead softly. Strands of  
Usagi's hair were on Usagi's face so Setsuna cleared her hair out of  
Usagi's beautiful face.  
2 hours later  
Usagi slowly opened her eyes and saw a big blur until she got her sight  
back and saw Setsuna.  
"S.Set.Setsuna? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Usagi  
said while trying to get up.  
"No, you musn't get up! I got here with my powers." Setsuna said  
while laying Usagi back down to Setsuna's lap.  
"So why are you here? You must go! It is dangerous around me" Usagi  
said trying to get out of Setsuna's lap.  
Usagi sat down slowly like a princess.  
"What is wrong my lady? Why did you run away? Everyone's all worried!  
Please come back!" Setsuna yelled with a worried look.  
"Iie! I can't! I can't! It's just too dangerous. I have only four  
more days left!" Usagi cried out.  
"What do you mean you have only 4 more days left?!" Setsuna asked  
impatiently.  
"I can't tell you. You wouldn't understand." Usagi said while turning  
around from Setsuna.  
"Don't turn around! Tell me Usagi! No! Princess Serenity! Tell me  
what is happening!" Setsuna yelled out.  
"Iie! Go! Go away! You can't be here! And don't tell the others that  
I'm here." Usagi said with a cold voice.  
So Setsuna looked at Usagi's back since Usagi was turned around.  
"Waka tte. I'll leave. I just wish you could tell us what's wrong so  
we can help." Setsuna said.  
"You can't help me." Usagi said with a trembling voice.  
Usagi tried to hide her tears but few slipped away down her cheek and fell  
to the ground. Setsuna saw the sparkle that fell to the ground and was  
surprised and wanted to go up to Usagi and make her happy and tell her  
what's wrong. But Setsuna didn't want to disobey Usagi's orders, since she  
was the moon princess and was going to be the future Neo Queen Serenity. So  
Setsuna changed to her scout form.  
"I'm leaving now. If you need us just remember that you can always  
call me anywhere." Pluto said.  
Then Pluto left. Usagi then noticed that she was gone and she fell to the  
ground and broke down into sobs.  
"What am I suppose to do?!" Usagi yelled while crying.  
****************************************************************************  
************************  
Meanwhile at Rei's Temple  
"Man I wonder what's taking Setsuna so long!" Rei yelled.  
"I wonder if she found Usagi yet." Makoto said.  
Then Pluto came back and then retransformed into her normal look.  
"Setsuna! Where's Usagi?! Did you find her?!" Minako yelled.  
~Flashback~  
"Iie! Go! Go away! You can't be here! And don't tell the others that I'm  
here." Usagi said with a cold voice.  
~End Flashback~  
"Setsuna?! Hello? Did you see Usagi anywhere?" Rei asked.  
"Oh, uh. no. I couldn't find her." Setsuna said.  
But then Hotaru sensed something is up. She noticed that Setsuna was acting  
weird and she thought that she found Usagi. But she kept it to herself  
until everyone was gone.  
The everyone got sad.  
"Well let's try again tomorrow. We'll meet here again tomorrow in the  
morning, ok, well lets get some sleep and start again. Goodnight  
everybody!" Rei said.  
So everyone left for home except Minako and Chibi Chibi and Chibiusa.  
"Hey Rei?! Can I stay for the night? I don't feel like going to my  
lonely house. And can Artemis stay too?" Minako asked.  
"Sure!" Rei said.  
"If daddy's staying I'm staying." Diana said.  
"I want to stay also, since Usagi isn't there." Luna said.  
Rei smiled. But then saw Chibi Chibi and Chibiusa and they asked if they  
could borrow a phone. So Rei lended them one. Chibiusa called there home  
and asked Ikuko.  
"Hello?!" Ikuko asked.  
"Hey! Ikuko I'm going to go sleep over at Hotaru's house and can your  
daughter come with me?" Chibiusa asked.  
"Um. Chibi Chibi? Sure. Just make sure you don't cause trouble and  
make sure you come home later ok?" Ikuko said  
"Ok!" Chibiusa said.  
And they hung up. Chibiusa gave the phone back and they left to Hotaru's  
house. And Rei went to her room and slept next to Minako.  
"Chibi Chibi we're going to Hotaru's house okay? She has some friends  
living with her so don't be scared ok." Chibiusa said.  
"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi Chibi said excitedly.  
So they walked to Hotaru's house. Then they saw Hotaru and Michiru going  
inside except Hotaru and Setsuna. So they hid in the bushes behind the tree  
and they were eaves dropping.  
"Setsuna can I talk to you for a minute?" Hotaru asked.  
"Um. Sure Hotaru. What is it?" Setsuna asked.  
Hotaru then made a serious look and asked.  
"Setsuna you know where Usagi is don't you? I know you do. Tell me.  
You talked with her didn't you?" Hotaru asked.  
Chibiusa then was surprised and she was listening more carefully with Chibi  
Chibi behind her.  
Setsuna then became surprised on how she knew.  
"Yes. I have seen her and I talked with her and I know where she is."  
Setsuna said with a sad face.  
Chibiusa's eyes widened and she popped out with Chibi Chibi. Hotaru and  
Setsuna became surprised and asked what they were doing here.  
"We came here to sleep over if that's alright with you?" Chibiusa  
asked.  
"Yeah sure it is." Hotaru said.  
Then Chibiusa shook her head from side to side and said.  
"No! No! No! That's not what I was going to say! I heard you both  
talking and you said you saw Usagi! Tell me! Where she is!! Is she okay?!"  
Chibiusa asked with both anger and concern in her eyes. Setsuna turned away  
and said.  
"I can't. She told me not to." Setsuna said.  
Chibiusa looked really angry now.  
"Do shite?! Why?! Tell me?! Why did she say that?!" Chibiusa said  
angrily.  
Setsuana nodded her her head like she didn't know. So then Chibiusa calmed  
down and sighed. Then they all went inside and slept.  
****************************************************************************  
************************  
Meanwhile  
Mamoru said to himself.  
"Why Usagi why? Why did you leave me here by myself?" Mamoru said to  
himself.  
Mamoru was looking at the ceiling and pictured Usagi in his mind and  
whispered.  
"Usagi"  
****************************************************************************  
************************  
Meanwhile  
Usagi then heard something that called her and got surprised.  
"Nani?! I thought I just heard Mamoru's voice." Usagi whispered.  
Usagi curled herself into a ball and laid there. She fell asleep.  
"You have 3 more days left!! Until then enjoy yourself!! Muah  
hahahaha!" The enemy yelled.  
Usagi awoke from her dream once more and was surprised.  
"I have only 3 more days left. I have to hurry and find a way to get  
this monster out of me!" Usagi said  
But then Usagi looked around and said.  
"But how am I going to do that?" Usagi said with a shaky voice.  
Then Usagi began to cry. Her hands were at her face and she was crying  
really hard.  
****************************************************************************  
************************  
Morning  
Everyone left their homes and went to Rei's temple and met there.  
"So is everyone here?" Asked Rei.  
Everyone looked at each other and said we're all here.  
"So. uh. what do we do now? How do we search for Usagi now?" Asked  
Minako.  
"I don't know but we better hurry she has only 3 days left, like she  
wrote in her letter." Said Makoto  
"Doesn't anyone know where Usagi goes to when she feels depressed?"  
Mamoru asked.  
"I don't know I asked her once how she relieves her stress when she  
becomes angry or sad. And she said she has this secret place she goes to.  
She even said it was so beautiful and so peaceful there. Usagi said that  
she only knows where that place is. Then she wined at me with a happy  
face." Chibiusa said while she giggled. Then she looked sad.  
"Chibi Chibi?" Chibi Chibi said with a confused look and tried to  
cheer up Chibiusa.  
Then Chibiusa looked at Setsuna with a stern look and whispered to her.  
"Why don't you tell them where she is and take us there instead. Even  
though Usagi said not to tell anyone. Isn't it better we try then we listen  
to her while her life is at stake?! And its better we try to help her then  
we do nothing."  
Setsuna looked at the ground with a surprised face.  
"It is better we try help her instead of doing nothing isn't it  
Setsuna? Tell them where she is Setsuna! Tell them! Its better we help the  
future queen then doing nothing." Setsuna said to herself.  
So Setsuna got the courage and spoke out loud to them.  
"Um. guys. I have to tell you something. I know where Usagi is, I met  
her. And she is at that place where Chibiusa described it. But Usagi formed  
a barrier around it. We could find that place if we knew about it but it  
would take like days to find it and we would have to do some research. But  
since she put a barrier around the place we can't find it and I don't know  
where it is even though I went there it was hided from the barrier. So I  
can't find it. But I can take you all there." Setsuna said.  
Everyone was speechless and blinked at her.  
"Um. well. Setsuna if you knew why didn't you tell us from the start?  
And why didn't you bring her here?" Asked Rei.  
"I couldn't the Prince. I mean Usagi told me not to tell anyone where  
she was. And she got mad when I tried to take her. And I had to go out; she  
said it was too dangerous for me to stay there. Setsuna said.  
"Um. Can I ask a question also? Why were you about to call Usagi a  
princess at a time like this?" Haruka asked.  
"Well I saw her wearing her princess forms so I got reminded of her  
as the princess." Setsuna said.  
"Oh." Haruka said.  
"Well take us to her immediately!" Mamoru yelled.  
"Calm down, I will take you all to her." Said Setsuna  
So Setsuna transformed into Pluto once again. Then she formed a circle  
around all of them and went off in a flash. But it took awhile to get  
there.  
Usagi was in her princess form still and she was on the ground sitting down  
like a princess at the lake. She dipped her hand in and she was circling  
part of the lake with her fingers. Then the ducks began to swim to where  
she was.  
"Oh! Hello there, how are you? Isn't it a lovely day today? Oh yeah  
we can't see the outside so we don't know how it looks like. But it looks  
so lovely in here. I'm sorry for putting a barrier around here and using  
this place to protect others." Usagi said.  
Then a little while later a beam of light came. Usagi got up slowly still  
weak and she saw all her friends. Chibi Chibi and Chibiusa came running  
towards Usagi and hugged her.  
"Usagi! I missed you so much!" Chibiusa cried.  
"Chibi Chibi! Cried Chibi Chibi with tears in her eyes.  
Usagi was so surprised to see all of her friends here. But then Usagi  
became mad all of a sudden.  
"What are you doing here?! Setuna I thought I told you not to tell  
them where I was! You even brought all of them here! Why are you here?! Go!  
Go back!" Usagi yelled.  
"Usako why are you even here? Let's go home." Mamoru said.  
"I'm sorry princess. I had to bring them here. Besides it is best we  
do something then doing nothing." Setsuna said.  
"Usagi you shouldn't be here." Michiru said.  
"Usagi! We've been all worried! Why were you here?!" Asked Rei.  
"I'm sorry everyone that I made you all worry. But you have to go!  
You can't be here!" Usagi yelled tiredly.  
Then everyone was so surprised at her.  
"Usagi why do you want us to go? Tell us what's wrong?" Asked Haruka.  
"I can't." Usagi said losing her balance and fell down sitting.  
Usagi began to have tears in her eyes but tried to hold them but couldn't  
any longer so they drifted down her eyes.  
"Just go. Please if you be here you'll all be killed." Usagi said  
crying.  
Everyone was all surprised at what Usagi had just said.  
"Usagi why don't you tell us what's wrong, so we can help you through  
this" Makoto said.  
"Yeah Usagi tell us. Maybe we can do something for you." Hotaru said.  
Usagi began to cry harder now and she squeezed her knee to her chest and  
ducked her head on her knees.  
"Guys let me talk with her for a minute. Maybe she has a hard time  
with all of us." Minako whispered.  
So they all agreed and then Minako went to Usagi and sat next to her while  
the others went to the other side for awhile until they were done.  
Chibiusa, Chibi Chibi, and Hotaru were playing and chasing the animals.  
While the others watched them talk and they talked on their own also.  
Minako put her arms around her and asked.  
"Usagi it's me Minako. Come on tell me what's wrong. Don't be afraid.  
It's alright." Minako said while rubbing her hand on Usagi up and down  
trying to soothe Usagi down.  
Usagi then cried and leaned her head to Minako's shoulder and buried her  
face in it.  
"It's okay Usagi. Shhh. It'll be alright." Minako whispered.  
"No it won't! Minako something will happen to me! I'm so afraid!"  
Usagi said crying to Minako.  
Minako's grew wide and wondered what Usagi meant.  
"Usagi please tell me what's happening? If you don't tell us no me  
then we can't help you." Minako said.  
Usagi brought her head back up and sniffed.  
"Minako I think. I." Usagi cried once again and buried her face in  
her hands.  
"Usagi its ok speak slowly. Take your time, no need to rush.  
Usagi then calmed down while Minako rubbed her hands on Usagi's back. Usagi  
then began to speak slowly.  
"Minako." Usagi said slowly  
"Yes Usagi I'm here now tell me." Minako said.  
"There's a. there's a monster in. in. in me!" Usagi cried at Minako  
tiredly and cried even more then buried her face in Minako's shoulder once  
again.  
Minako was so surprised and her eyes were wide open.  
"U.Usagi. I. I had no idea. But can't you make it come out?" Minako  
asked.  
Usagi nodded her head from side to side.  
"No, It said in my dream that. that. that it will take over my body  
and use it to destroy Japan. I. I don't know what to do. Minako what should  
I do?!" Usagi asked trembling.  
Minako looked at Usagi and Usagi looked back with tears in her eyes.  
"Usagi I understand what's happening to you, so I'll try to help you.  
Are you ready to tell the others?" Minako asked  
"Um. I guess so." Usagi said quietly.  
So then Minako got up with Usagi in her arms trying to help Usagi up. When  
they were up Minako let go and Usagi began to tremble and she started to  
lose her balance until Minako saw this and caught her before she fell down.  
"Usagi! What's wrong? Didn't you get your strength back?" Minako  
asked.  
"No." Said Usagi quietly.  
So then Minako helped Usagi walk to the others.  
"Guys, look there coming." Ami said quietly.  
When they got there Minako still held Usagi and they began to talk.  
After a while when they finished talking Mamoru noticed that Minako was  
holding Usagi up all the time.  
"Minako. um. can I ask you a question?" Mamoru asked.  
"Yeah sure! Why not?!" Minako said excitedly waiting to reply.  
"Well. yeah the thing is that you've been holding Usagi up the whole  
time she has been up. What's up with that?" Mamoru asked  
Minako looked at Mamoru blankly. And answered.  
"Well. you see Usagi doesn't have al her strength back to stand,  
walk, and I guess I noticed also that she has been tired of talking a lot.  
If you guys didn't notice.  
Some were staring at Usagi and some were surprised.  
"Um. guys. are you going to stay here all day?" Usagi asked  
"Uh. Yeah Usagi what do you think?! We're not just going to leave you  
here to suffer!" Haruka said.  
"Yeah Usagi! We're going to find out a way to help you." Rei said.  
"But what if you guys can't and I. I.I do something bad?" Usagi  
asked.  
Ami came up to Usagi and hugged her for a second and said.  
"Usagi don't worry. We've been through to much to let that to an  
end."  
Usagi looked at Ami and was trying her best to hold her tears but strands  
of her tear escaped and slid down her face.  
Minako wiped Usagi's tears away.  
"Ok then! Let's find a way to take the enemy away." Chibiusa said  
loudly coming up to them after playing.  
Usagi looked at Chibiusa with comforting eyes and smiled. If it weren't for  
Minako holding Usagi up, then Usagi was going to fall down and faint.  
"Minako. thanks for he.helping me." Usagi said tiredly.  
Minako looked at Usagi.  
"No problemo Usagi! What are best friends for?!" Minako said  
cheerfully.  
Michiru came up to Usagi and Minako.  
"Usagi you should rest, you seem very tired. Minako why don't you  
take Usagi somewhere to rest." Michiru said.  
"Yes, I think it is best for Usagi to rest. With this continuing she  
will need all the rest she can take." Ami said walking towards them.  
Usagi looked at them with the best smile she could do now was give them a  
small smile.  
"Th.thanks guys. but I don't think I. I need a rest." Usagi said  
faintly.  
"Usagi are you sure about that? You seem very pale." Mamoru said from  
eavesdropping and came towards them also.  
Usagi looked at them and tried to look strong and got out of the grasp of  
Minako and tried to walk on her own.  
"Okay Usagi if that's what you want." Minako said.  
"Thanks guys." Usagi said quietly.  
While the others were finding out a way to cure Usagi, Minako was following  
Usagi to keep her company since Usagi and Minako wasn't very smart into  
figuring out things.  
Minako walked with Usagi slowly so Usagi wouldn't have a hard time walking  
and catching up with her.  
Then Usagi began to feel dizzy and everything began to swirl to Usagi and  
Usagi was loosing her balance. Then Minako saw this and held Usagi and sat  
slowly with her.  
"Usagi I think you passed your limits, you should rest. You'll  
exhaust yourself." Minako said worriedly.  
"I'm fine Minako.really. Don't worry. I just. need to. sit down. and  
calm myself." Usagi said quietly losing her breath.  
So Minako gave up and just sat behind Usagi.  
There were rabbits, squirrels, and other cute animals swarming around  
Usagi. Usagi began to smile softly at them and began to pet some of them.  
Then Minako came up to Usagi's back and grabbed her hair. Minako began to  
make braids on Usagi soft hair.  
Usagi liked the feeling when people played with her hair and began to  
relax.  
"Usagi. when did you find this place?" Minako asked, while she was  
braiding Usagi's hair.  
"Um. I don't. know. I just felt like. running. away once. when I was  
sad. then something. inside of me. just. told me to. go to. this. place. it  
was like. I already. knew. this place. from the. bottom of. my heart."  
Usagi said exhaustedly losing her every breath when she was talking.  
Usagi relaxed a bit and tried to catch her breath. Her shoulders and her  
chest all reacted to her breathing. It was so hard for Usagi to catch her  
breath.  
"Usagi are you okay?" Minako asked concerned of Usagi's breathing.  
Usagi put one of her hands on her chest and the other on the ground trying  
to catch her breath. Minako took that as a signal that Usagi was trying to  
catch all her air before speaking. So Minako waited until Usagi got her  
breath. Usagi got the other hand that was on the ground and brought it to  
her chest where her other hand was, Usagi was slowly got her breath.  
"Minako. I'm fine. I just. need you. to. not ask me. anymore.  
questions. if you don't. mind." Usagi said slowly.  
" Yeah sure Usagi. If that's what you want." Minako said.  
"Minako. can I. lay my head. on your lap. my head. feels so. heavy.  
all of a sudden." Usagi asked slowly trying to get every word out clearly.  
Minako smiled and got her hand onto Usagi's head and slowly pulled her head  
onto Minako's head.  
"Thank you." Usagi said slowly.  
Minako began to stroke Usagi's hair. Usagi began to get tired every second.  
"Usagi's energy is becoming weaker by the minute." Minako whispered  
so Uasgi doesn't hear.  
Then Usagi fell asleep. Minako smiled at her and began to think about the  
times when they met and had fun. And where Usagi was always there for  
everyone.  
"Now it's time for us to be there for you, Usagi. I'll be by your  
side, don't worry." Minako said in her head.  
While the others were still working Usagi began to have another bad dream.  
*Dream*  
"No! No! Leave them alone!" Usagi began to scream.  
Usagi was running to help her friends, but the monster began to kill them.  
"Leave them alone?! Pwah! Like I'll do that, deal with it! You'll be  
alone soon." The enemy said.  
*End Dream*  
"No. No!" Usagi began to scream shaking.  
Minako was terrified by this so she was trying to wake her up.  
"Usagi! Usagi! It's me Minako wake up! You're having a bad dream!"  
Minako began to shout to Usagi.  
"You have 3 days left still! Muah ha ha ha!" The enemy said.  
Usagi awoke after her dream and found Minako looking at her worriedly.  
"Usagi its ok it's just a dream. You only had a bad dream." Minako  
said.  
Usagi had tears in her eyes and hugged Minako and cried.  
"Oh Minako. I don't. know what to do. I'm so scared." Usagi cried to  
Minako.  
Minako rubbed Usagi's back to calm her down. Eventually Usagi's cries  
became whimpers then to just nothing. Usagi wiped her tears and got out of  
Minako's embrace and looked down.  
"Minako I. I think you and the others. really should. get going."  
Usagi said.  
"Usagi don't worry about a thing we'll find something to help you."  
Minako said.  
Chibiusa looked backwards to see Usagi and Minako talking to each other and  
was bored of working so she went over to them. Chibi Chibi followed.  
"Chibi Chibi!" Chibi Chibi said.  
"Hey! I was bored so I came here. So Usagi what does this monster  
look like? Maybe it could help the others find out a way to help you  
faster." Asked Chibiusa.  
"Well. It looked like. well it had. 1 horn in the middle. and wings.  
also it was purple. I think it was a boy. It also had long hair it was.  
dark red." Usagi said looking strangely trying to get all the detail.  
"I'll go tell them, Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi you stay here and take  
care of Usagi. I need to help out too." Minako said.  
So then Minako went to go tell the others how it looks like.  
"Hey guys Usagi told me how it looks like so here's the detail.  
"Great! I'll put it into my computer." Ami said.  
While the others were finding out the monster, Usagi was talking with  
Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi on Usagi's lap sleeping.  
"Usagi why did you get into a comma last time? I mean there was no  
reason." Chibiusa asked.  
"Well um. I don't exactly know." Usagi said.  
Then they just began to talk. Usagi asked some stuff about what was  
happening while she was not here.  
"I GOT IT!!!" Ami yelled  
Usagi got so surprised when Ami yelled so she almost had a heart attack so  
she almost fell but Chibi Chibi caught her from falling.  
"Thank you Chibi Chibi" Usagi said softly.  
"CHIBI CHIBI!!" Chibi Chibi yelled to the others.  
"Guys be careful! Be quieter! Usagi almost fainted by being surprised  
by you guys!!" Chibiusa said  
"It's ok. Chibiusa. I'm fine." Usagi said panting trying to catch her  
breath.  
All the others came to Usagi and said sorry or tried to help her.  
"Anyways I'm sorry Usagi. But I got how to destroy the enemy." Ami  
said.  
Usagi smiled.  
"Great. what do we. have to do?" Usagi asked.  
Ami got her mini computer and began to talk.  
"Well we found out that the enemy went inside you somehow. And we  
found out how it went inside. You see the enemy first made his body  
invisible." Michiru said.  
"So you're saying that it turned like a ghost and just went inside?"  
Chibiusa asked.  
"Yes. so I was wondering if we can do that also or maybe try to  
connect our minds into you. Like the time when we went inside of Chibiusa  
when she was sick. So I was wondering if that will work with you. We should  
go to a place where the enemy comes to." Makoto said.  
"Usagi do you know where the enemy goes to where you can see him?"  
Mamoru asked.  
"Well yeah. my dreams. It comes there. all the time." Usagi answered  
looking at Ami.  
Everyone looked at each other.  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's find a way to get into her  
dreams." Rei said.  
"But one problem. how." Haruka asked looking at everyone.  
Setsuna looked at her rod.  
"This is going to use a lot of my energy. but I have to do it for the  
princess. We live to protect her. She is the reason we are still alive from  
all of those battles. We owe her our life." Setsuna thought.  
"I know how. I will use my powers. Just like I did for Chibiusa."  
Setsuna said.  
"No! You can't. It'll. drain your powers. Just like it did... when we  
were in Chibiusa!" Usagi said panting every word she said form yelling.  
Usagi was holding her chest tighter. She was running out of energy. Usagi  
was extremely tired.  
"Usako are you alright?" Mamoru asked.  
"I. I'm fine. I just. need time. to catch my breath." Usagi said  
softly.  
"Ok Usagi but make sure you take it easy." Hotaru said.  
Then as soon as she said that, Usagi started having her vision blur. Then  
she fainted.  
"USAGI!!!" Everyone cried.  
Usagi having the dream again.  
Dream~  
"No run away!!! I can't stop it!!"  
"Ahhhhh!" everyone screamed.  
"Why? Why are you doing this to them?" Usagi asked.  
"Because you are the moon princess. We want you dead. But if we can't  
do that we will take over your body." Then enemy said  
"No! You can kill me if it will include innocents! Just don't  
hurt my friends, family, and the people. Please!" Usagi yelled.  
End of Dream~  
"Usagi looks so pale. I feel so sorry for her." Ami said  
"I know we are supposed to protect her." Haruka said.  
"But yet here we are watching her in having nightmares." Rei said.  
"We have to do something to stop this!" Mamoru said.  
"Mmmm." USagi moaned waking up slowly.  
"Usagi's waking up!" Makoto said.  
Usagi opened her eyes a little trying to adjust her eyes to her vision.  
"Usagi you just faint and come back and do the same thing what is  
going on?!" Rei yelled.  
"Rei not now. I can't quarrel with. you. I am too. tired." Usagi  
said.  
Usagi got up slowly, Chibi Chibi and Chibiusa helped Usagi up. Everyone got  
up too.  
"Thank you." Usagi said with a cheerful smile.  
Everyone's thoughts~  
"Usagi has a kind heart. she is so pure." Ami said  
"Usagi is such a good person. She shines so bright to everyone."  
Makoto  
"I wish I was like Usagi she is such a good person." Rei said.  
"Usagi is so beautiful inside and outside. She has lots of love for  
everyone. We wouldn't have any friends if it weren't for her." Minako said,  
"I love my mommy. she is so beautiful and loves a lot. She is sooo  
kind. I want to grow up just like her." Chibiusa said.  
"Chibi Chibi. Chibi Chibi Chibi" Chibi Chibi said saying Usagi was  
like a mom to her. And she is so nice and has a big heart.  
"Usako, you are my love. What would I do without her?" Mamoru said.  
"I wish Usagi, I mean our princess would always smile like that. She  
is so bright. She is our future." Hotaru said.  
"Usagi. If it weren't for your friendship we wound have never been a  
team. You have shown me. no all of us that everyone can work together."  
Haruka said  
"Princess Serenity get better and show us our way to the future.  
Without you we can not go on. I love how you smile bright, please smile  
very brightly for us." Michiru said.  
"Princess. I wish I could have been there for you. If I were to be  
there we could have not make you deal with such pain." Setsuna said.  
Thoughts end~  
"Guys. why are you. staring at me?" Usagi asked smiling cheerfully  
and sweat dropping.  
Everyone smiled back.  
"Well we have to go and try to stop this enemy." Makoto said.  
"But first. um. can anyone tell my family. that I am fine? But tell  
them I can't come home yet, Please, and say I love them." Asked Usagi.  
"I'll go because I am the only one who can come in here and leave."  
Setsuna said.  
"Thank you. I am very thankful." Usagi said.  
"Well see ya." Hotaru said.  
Usagi watched Setsuna leave and then tried her best to not look tired but  
Usagi started to lean on Rei without noticing she was. And grew sleepier,  
she closed her eyes.  
"hm. Usagi must be tired. I guess she is still the old Usagi." Rei  
said as she giggled.  
"Let's take her to a comfy spot." Mamoru said.  
"I'll go be with her just in case she has nightmares again or  
something happens. Hotaru said as Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi flowed Hotaru  
take Usagi under the shades.  
"Well now, let's think of a way to kill the enemy." Haruka said.  
Hotaru set Usagi on her lap. Chibi chibi and Chibiusa were making stuff  
with flowers for Usagi's head. While Hotaru played with her hair.  
"Usagi has soft hair, don't you think? I want her hair." Chibiusa  
said.  
"Oh Chibiusa. you have fine hair, so don't worry about how your hair  
looks like." Hotaru said smiling.  
( IMPORTANT~ I don't know how to make new chapters because I don't  
really get the whole instructions and so if u know please IM me on aim or  
msn messenger...  
aim sn is xkrnsupagirlx or EternalMoon12345  
msn sn is estherlee2003@hotmail.com  
or email me at estherlee2001@yahoo.com  
well if you didn't notice I am bad at grammar so please forgive me.) 


	2. how can I live again?

How can I live Again?  
(I start paragraphs and end them really badly. I end them not making any  
sense. But don't mind it.)  
Preview Hotaru set Usagi's head on her lap, laying her down. Chibi Chibi  
and Chibiusa were making stuff with flowers for Usagi's head. While Hotaru  
played with her hair.  
"Usagi has soft hair, don't you think? I want her hair." Chibiusa  
said.  
"Oh Chibiusa... you have fine hair, so don't worry about how your hair  
looks like." Hotaru said smiling.  
  
"Fine. Hm... I wonder what it feels like to go through what Usagi is  
feeling." Chibiusa asked.  
"Hey Chibiusa... Do you like Usagi?" Hotaru asked.  
"NO! I don't like her she is mean, selfish, greedy, lazy, and  
stupid!" Chibiusa said.  
Hotaru giggled.  
'Chibiusa I know you are just saying that' Hotaru thought.  
"Anyway let's try to wake Usagi up. We need to cure her." Chibiusa  
said.  
They both shook Usagi up.  
"Yawn huh? What is it? I was trying to get my beauty sleep." Usagi  
said rubbing her eyes.  
"Well you can't fall asleep always. Besides you'll have nightmares."  
Chibiusa said.  
"I didn't have any nightmares. I simply dreamt of me and Mamoru  
dancing on the moon" Usagi said with a sigh.  
"No! Don't dream that Mamoru is mine!" Chibiusa said with a pout.  
"No" Usagi yelled.  
"Yes!" Chibiusa yelled back.  
"I don't think so missy. Anyways stop I can't take it anymore." Usagi  
said.  
Chibiusa sighed. She went to the others.  
"Are you guys finished finding a way to go inside Usagi or to try to  
beat the enemy? Because I can't argue with her anymore like I use to. And  
it's boring." Chibiusa said with a frown.  
"Almost but we have to wait for Setsuna to come back."  
  
Setsuna landed in the woods and detransformed and went to Usagi's house.  
knock knock  
"Coming!" Ikuko yelled from inside the house.  
Ikuko wiped her hands dry with the apron on her from cleaning the dishes  
and then opened the door.  
"Oh! Hi um... was it Setsuna?" Ikuko asked.  
"Yes." Setsuna answered.  
"Well what brings you here... If you're looking for Usagi she isn't  
here." Ikuko said as her smile turned upside down.  
"Well you see... I didn't come for that... I know where Usagi is."  
Setsuna said.  
"You do?! Tell me! Where is she?! Tell her that we are worried sick  
about her. Tell her to come home! Where is she, Setsuna?!" Ikuko cried.  
"I'm sorry I can't tell you that. She told me to tell you and the  
others that she will be here when it is time for her to come. She also said  
that not to worry and she loves you guys." Setsuna said with a sigh.  
"Why can't she come home? We are so worried about her. I miss her."  
Ikuko said as tears came falling down.  
"It is okay... She will be all right. She will be home, don't worry  
Mrs. Tsukino." Setsuna said as she held Ikuko's hand.  
"Okay I trust you to take care of my little Usagi. Make sure she  
eats. She is too skinny and um... here wait let me pack some food so Usagi  
and her friends can eat also if they are there with her." Ikuko said  
rushing into the kitchen making food.  
"Thank you." Setsuna said.  
After 10 min. Ikuko was finished making the foods. There were around 20  
juices, 5 giant plastic containers with food in them, a lot of plastic  
trays, napkins, chopsticks, and snacks, and other good things to eat.  
Setsuna sweat dropped.  
"How am I going to take all this to there?!" Setsuna thought.  
"Oh silly me, ha ha ha... You can't carry all of these can you?" Ikuko  
asked.  
Setsuna shook her head.  
"Ha ha... I don't think I can carry all of these." Setsuna said  
sarcastically.  
"Well then let me get something to put all the foods in.  
Ikuko searched the house to find something good to fit the foods in. Then  
she found a bag. (Like a suit case or like a moving bad but not to huge.  
;;)  
"Here you go." Ikuko said putting the last thing in the bag.  
"Um... A bag? Isn't that a bit weird?" Setsuna thought, but just dealt  
with it and left after saying bye.  
  
"WHERE THE HELL IS SETSUNA????!!!!" Rei yelled as Haruka began to  
grow impatient also.  
"I'm sure she has to take awhile because Usagi's mom will not take it  
that well." Michiru said.  
"Do you think Usagi's mom won't let her go until she tells her where  
she is?" Asked Mamoru.  
"Anyways, she's here." Makoto said.  
"Sorry guys!!!" Setsuna apologized.  
"You sure took along time what happened?!" Minako asked.  
"Dang Setsuna what the heck is that your holding?! It looks like 50  
pounds!" Haruka said.  
"Well I had to tell her when Usagi will be here and stuff, and I  
happened to be stuck waiting there because Ikuko wanted to make sure Usagi  
ate and stuff so she made us all of this. And it is really heavy." Setsuna  
said.  
"Thanks Setsuna... well... let's eat!! I'm starving." Usagi said as she  
waved her hand so that it was like telling Setsuna to come.  
"Usagi... you surely eat a lot. Well anyways... let's eat before Usagi  
eats it all." Chibiusa said sarcastically.  
  
"Well that was good, hey Usagi lets do the defeating the enemy,  
tomorrow, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep." Ami said.  
"But... what about our parents? They're going to get worried." Rei  
said.  
"Oh well we're all grown ups so they won't worry." Minako said as if  
she were to have a parent.  
"Easy for you." Ami said.  
"But oh well." Said Rei.  
So they all just went to sleep except two people. Usagi went to the lake  
just thinking. Mamoru saw this and went to her.  
"Usagi." Mamoru said.  
"Oh, Mamoru your awake? You should go back to sleep." Usagi said.  
"Same with you. We have a big day tomorrow." Mamoru told Usagi.  
"Yeah I know. I'm sorry I couldn't talk with you much." Usagi said.  
Mamoru stood next to Usagi and put his arm around Usagi.  
"It is okay... You were too busy fainting." Mamoru said teasing.  
"Geez, Mamoru... you're so mean." Usagi said pouting.  
Usagi started to hit Mamoru and he just laughed. Then Mamoru caught one of  
Usagi's hands so she couldn't hit anymore. She tried with the other but he  
caught it again. She looked up into Mamoru's eyes and he did the same.  
'I forgot how beautiful his eyes were.' Usagi thought in her mind.  
'Goodness she is so beautiful when she is mad. Heh.' Mamoru thought.  
They both stared into each other's eyes and leaned closer. Usagi's eyes  
fluttered closed and Mamoru's did the same. Then their lips met into a  
passionate kiss.  
Soon they parted, due to the lack of air.  
"Usagi." Mamoru said passionately.  
"Mamoru." Usagi said also.  
Chibiusa awoke. She looked around to find Usagi and Mamoru standing  
together holding hands. Chibiusa stared at them to see what they were going  
to do next.  
"Mamoru do you think the enemy will be defeated? Do you think I will  
be okay?" Usagi asked looking down sadly.  
Mamoru got one of his hands and held Usagi's cheek and so they were facing  
each other.  
"Usagi don't worry we will do whatever we can to help you." Mamoru  
said staring into Usagi.  
"Hm..." Usagi said softly and kissed Mamoru once more.  
They both kissed again, deepening it as Usagi's hands found its way around  
Mamoru's neck and his went around her waist. Mamoru's tongue slipped into  
her mouth, exploring it and soon Usagi caught on. They both parted once  
more because of the lack of air.  
"I wish I could kiss like that. I want a boyfriend also." Chibiusa  
said enjoying the site if them.  
Usagi and Mamoru stared at each other as they both sat down. Then they  
stared at the moon from the reflection in the water. Mamoru fell asleep and  
his head was falling forward. (You know when you feel sleepy in class your  
eyes close and your head are up but suddenly falls or tilts.) Usagi saw him  
and she took his head and laid it on her lap so Mamoru was laying now.  
Usagi began to stroke his hair out of his eyes.  
"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps... and cute, hehe." Usagi said  
cheerfully.  
Usagi suddenly began to feel sleepy herself so she bent her head to his  
stomach and slept.  
Usagi didn't have nightmares today.  
The next day the others woke up except Usagi and Mamoru. They were  
sleeping too peacefully.  
"Hey guys look at them. Don't they look so cute?" Minako asked.  
"Hey I bet they did some bad things during the night." Makoto  
said.  
"Makoto!" Everyone yelled.  
"Well we have 2 days left." Michiru said.  
"Well someone has to wake them up." Rei said.  
Chibiusa went right in front of Usagi and Mamoru's faces and waited  
there until they  
Woke up. After a little while Chibiusa shook them still in front of  
them... soon they  
woke up.  
Usagi's eyes peered open as Mamoru's did the same.  
"AHHH!!" Mamoru and Usagi screamed together.  
"What the heck are you doing Chibiusa?" Usagi asked.  
"I was trying to wake you up... everyone else is. So get up you  
lazy bums."  
Chibiusa said as she got up.  
Mamoru got up and helped Usagi up, she was still wobbly but could  
keep her balance  
now.  
"You're becoming better everyday, sort of." Mamoru said.  
"hehe... I know... soon I will be all healthy in no time." Usagi  
said smiling.  
"Well let's get to work." Hotaru said.  
"Are you sure you can do this Setsuna?" Usagi asked sadly.  
"Yes, don't worry." Setsuna said.  
Everyone transformed.  
"Well everyone ready?!" Setsuna yelled as she lifted her staff.  
Sailor Plut0 raised her staff and sent all of the scouts into  
Usagi's body.  
"Be careful everyone." Usagi said quietly. "Wait a minute if I  
sleep maybe I can join them." Usagi said as she slept.  
Pluto started to feel like her energy was being drained.  
"Hey Pluto are you alright?" Saturn asked.  
"Yes I'll be fine." Pluto answered  
"Pluto? Where are we?" Sailor Neptune asked.  
"We are in her dreams" Pluto answered back.  
"Why is it so quiet, scary... so lonely?" Saturn asked.  
"This is how Usagi feels... and she dreams it." Mercury answered  
sadly.  
"It is?!... That is so sad. I never knew this is how she felt."  
Chibi Moon said.  
Everyone thought about it and they all became sad.  
"Well um... lets search for the enemy if we can." Saturn said.  
So they all went on a journey to find it but then they saw a bright whitish  
pinkish color.  
"Look!" Uranus said.  
"Let's go follow it. Maybe it's the enemy." Tuxedo Mask said.  
They all ran and soon they were at the light but nothing was there...  
"Hey um... there's nothing here." Neptune said.  
"Maybe we have... to wait awhile." Pluto said softly.  
"Hey Pluto you don't look good maybe you should rest." Venus said.  
"rest rest?" Sailor Chibi Chibi  
"I'm fine really, besides Usagi is in a more worst condition than me.  
I'll live and scouts got to stick together, remember." Pluto said smiling  
and patting Chibi Chibi's head.  
"Hey guys there's something that is coming out of that light."  
Jupiter said.  
Everyone all stared into the figure that was about to come out. Then they  
saw Eternal Sailor Moon.  
"Sailor Moon! You should not be here what if you get hurt! Or um...  
killed, um... or maybe..." Mercury cried trying to finish the last word.  
"It's ok I can handle it besides it is my dream now isn't it?" Moon  
said as she held onto Mars.  
"Um... if you're ok why are you holding me?" Mars asked.  
"Uh... I... I'm just making sure you're here and don't get separated."  
Moon said sarcastically.  
"Don't lie Moon you know you are still too weak to fight." Venus  
said.  
"Nooo... Remember when I came home the day I came out of the hospital I  
was weak and I fought the enemy... or was it the next day, hm... can't  
remember, hehe" Moon said as everyone sweat dropped.  
"Anyways I am ok so don't worry." Sailor Moon said.  
"Well ok let's go... we need to defeat the stupid monster." Mars  
said.  
So everyone left to find the enemy.  
"Hey Uranus, do you think that the enemy is something we've never  
seen before?" Sailor Neptune asked.  
"Maybe, I'm not sure." Sailor Uranus answered. "Don't worry so much  
we'll get through this. Besides have we ever lost?" Uranus said.  
"No." Neptune answered back.  
They all kept searching for the enemy, but no luck was to be found.  
"We've been looking for hours where can it be?!" Mars yelled.  
"What if it really isn't here." Jupiter said.  
"No it is!" Sailor Moon yelled. "I know it is here." Moon said  
softly.  
Tuxedo Mask came up to Moon and held onto her.  
"Don't worry, we'll find it." He said.  
Sailor Moon looked up to Tuxedo Mask and smiled.  
As they were going they spotted a strong evil aura.  
"Do you feel that? There is a strong negative force coming from  
straight ahead." Mars said.  
Everyone nodded. As they got closer Sailor Moon detransformed.  
"Hey why did you detransform?" Jupiter asked.  
"I don't know I didn't do it." Usagi said.  
Everyone looked puzzled. But they just kept  
walking.  
"Ungh! Ahhhh!" Usagi screamed.  
"Usagi what's wrong?!!" Everyone asked in concern.  
Usagi screamed, as the others were surprised.  
"Usagi!!! Tell me what's happening?!" Tuxedo Mask asked.  
"I... I don't know.... It hurts! Ahhhh!! Help!" Usagi screamed as she  
fainted.  
"Usagi!!" Everyone yelled.  
Ami came up to Usagi and felt her pulse.  
"She's going to be ok. She just fainted." Ami said.  
"Maybe we should stay here for awhile until Usagi wakes up." Jupiter  
said.  
  
Dream  
"I told you nothing is going to stop me!!! I will get control over  
your body. It is in matter of time until it is time for me to control you."  
The enemy said.  
"We will destroy you before that happens." Usagi yelled.  
"Yes but as you get closer to me you will feel weaker and weaker!"  
The enemy said.  
"WHAT?! No that can't be true." Usagi yelled.  
"I will drain the energy out of you until you die!" The enemy said  
laughing  
"Nooo!" Usagi screamed.  
"Nothing will stop me!!! I will listen to my orders from my master. I  
am the best warrior she has." The enemy said.  
End Dream  
"Where... oh I'm back. Ungh" Usagi felt a pain and felt weak.  
"Usagi are you alright?!" Venus yelled.  
"Yes. Um... let's go find the enemy." Usagi said as she transformed  
once again.  
As they got closer to the enemy Sailor Moon got weaker and weaker but she  
held it in and pretended to be fine. Once in a while Sailor Moon asked if  
she could rest so they did. Then they kept moving.  
"We're here." Mercury said as she used her mini computer.  
"Sailor Moon we're here." Venus said.  
"Sailor Moon are you alright? You look so pale." Neptune asked.  
Sailor Moon got up from sitting.  
"I'm fine... I just... am tired..." Sailor Moon said panting for life.  
"I think Sailor Moon should go out of here. I mean as we get closer  
she became more weaker." Mars said to Tuxedo Mask.  
Tuxedo Mask looked at Sailor Moon. He got worried.  
"Sailor Moon go back." Tuxedo Mask said with a concerned look.  
Sailor Moon forced herself back up from sitting.  
"I'm fine... I'll manage... Come on we have to keep moving... we're almost  
close." Sailor Moon said.  
"No! You have to go back! I want you to go back!" Tuxedo Mask  
shouted.  
"Sailor Moon, can't you see we're are worried about you?" Mercury  
said.  
Sailor Moon started walking further. "I can still go! Come on!"  
As she kept moving Sailor Moon was losing her energy. Her locket was  
shining. (You know when she gets weak her locket flashes and then her  
ribbons come out and then she faints sometimes.)  
Sailor Moon fell to the ground, she was now panting, energy drained.  
"Sailor Moon!" Everyone yelled, as they ran up to her.  
Sailor Moon started to detransform and then ribbons surrounded her weak  
body struggling for life. Her eyes turned fully black. (When someone is  
about to die you know that their eyes turn black in the animes.)  
"Sailor Moon! Hang on!" Everyone yelled.  
As they got to her she was now on the ground laying.  
"Quickly! Take her out of this place! Pluto! Can you do that?!"  
Tuxedo Mask asked  
"I can, let me handle it." Pluto answered.  
Pluto then held Usagi's now almost lifeless body and teleported to a far  
place from there.  
"Ok guys! Lets hurry! She doesn't have much time left." Mars Yelled.  
They all ran now following the negative energy.  
A little while later they found a dark cave.  
"Do you think that's where the youma is?" Jupiter asked. (Youma is  
monster)  
"Wait let me check." Mercury said as she took out her mini computer  
and scanned the place. She nodded and they all ran towards the opening.  
"Wait... I feel like this is some trap." Mars said.  
"We don't have much time! We go in!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he ran  
in.  
They all looked surprised but followed him.  
"Ungh.... W. Where am I?" Usagi asked regaining consciousness.  
"Princess! Thank goodness your awake. I was so worried!" Pluto said.  
Usagi looked around and saw that only Pluto and she were there.  
"W... Where are the others?!" Usagi asked.  
"They went to fight." Pluto answered.  
"What?!" Usagi yelled. "We have to go too!"  
Usagi got up but fell from her loss of strength.  
"Princess! You are still weak! You mustn't go anywhere near there.  
Your energy will be drained again!" Pluto yelled.  
"But... We need to help them!" Usagi cried out. 


End file.
